Loonatics Unleashed, all over again!
by Savvyman52
Summary: The Loonatics Unleashed story being retold from the very beginning to the end. With a new seventh member being thrown in and how he alters the original story. Along with other adventures you wouldn't have seen in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Loonatics Unleashed series or it's characters, they belong to the Warner Brothers studios. I only own the idea for thinking up this story and the OC's in it. Thank you.**

**In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the City-Planet of Acmetropolis. Knocking it off its axis. This cosmic event releases supernatural forces, unleashing a new kind of hero, **_**The Loonatics**_**. Initially, as most of you readers know, six specific individuals became the Loonatics. They ended up having their own TV show that showed their heroic exploits until the shows end. However, what if those six weren't the only ones that became loonatics, there was a seventh member that had joined them around the same time. This story will tell how they started out, how they met, and how the seventh member alters the original story. **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Acmetropolis before the meteor, the Year 2772, 11:29 P.M. at Acmetropolis Press._

In the caffeinated and hustling conference room of Acmetropolis Press, Acmetropolises most revered source of printed and electrically typed media, a news briefing between the staff and the head editor was taking place.

"Alright people, time is money, and if we're wasting time then we're wasting money!" Barked the chief editor. He was a very husky middle age man with blue eyes and graying blond hair in a crew cut style and thick mustache. Dressed in gray cuffed pants with black shoes, a white/black pinstriped long sleeved dress shirt with Gray vest and red tie. Also, smoking a cigar, which he pointed at one of the news staff. "You've got ten seconds to interest me- Go!"

"We- well sir... *cough* *cough*" the first guy studdered out before being cut off by the editors puffs of smoke from his cigar.

"Not good enough! Next!" the chief editor barked after dismissing the first guy and turned his attention to the second staff member next to him.

"Crime rates have been increasing slightly, due to an increase in jaywalkers!" the second staff member quickly stated, whom was a woman.

"Boring! Next!" the chief editor dismissed again to address the next member.

"People have been gaining more weight since those new fast food restaurants were built!"

"Bah! Nothing that stepping on a treadmill won't fix! Next!"

"Acmetropolis trains have been running late!"

"They're always running late! Next!"

"A man was caught with his fly open!"

"Gah! Are you people even trying!" the chief editor screamed after being fed up with all the lame story's, slamming his fists onto the conference table. "Come on people! We need stories that would attract readers! Not bore them into oblivion! We need action! We need pazzaz! We need... the junior editor! Get in here boy!"

As soon as the chief called, the glass and steel doors of the conference room opened an Junior editor stepped in. His name was Jak, Jak Frost. He was a young human male in his early 20's, well built body, with dark mid length hair parted in the middle and brown eyes. He was wearing black cuffed pant with black shoes, a Icy blue long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest and red tie. He was holding a stack of papers, files of various kinds, and clip boards that had listings of what seemed like resources.

"You called me chief?" said Jack with enthusiasm and pulling out a few of the papers from the stack in his arms. "Because I've been doing some digging around town and have picked up on some major stories to put on the cover! I'm talking about stories that would blow that world leader scam clear out of the water in compariso-"

"Listen son, I've got an important task for you! It's critical to our meeting!" the chief said interrupting Jak.

Jak was made even more enthusiastic with a wide grin after hearing what sounded important. _'Important! Critical! Sound like I'm finally going to get my big chance to become a top reporter!'_

"It's getting close to need you to go to pick us up some lunch, sub sandwiches, some coffees and lattes, and why don't you pick up some donuts while your at it. Got it John?" the Chief said at the wide grinning Jak.

When Jak heard what his important assignment was, Jaks wide grin had disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a look of utter disappointment. His shoulder had slumped down with his arms following along and dropping everything that was in them.

"But sir, I've gotten leads on some major ground breaking stories! And the names Jak, um, sir." Jak had stated in correcting the chiefs mistake with his name. With no response coming from him. "I've worked for Acmetropolis Press for over two years, ever since I was working in the mail room, remember?"

What had seem like hours of silence was merely second until the chief editor finally responded.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot!" the chief said with Jak bringing back a smile onto his face. "Make sure those donuts are jelly filled, alright Jeff!"

Jaks smile quickly dissapeared again as he made his way out of the conference to do the 'Important' and 'Critical' task he was given. Leaving the Chief Editor and the other staff to continue their meeting.

_Acmetropolis, the Year 2772, 12:01 P.M. Downtown_

After spending over thirty minutes going from deli shop to coffee shop to donut shop, Jak was finally making his way back to Acmetropolis Press with his arms once again filled. Only this time he was carrying a bag of sandwiches, a carrying box of coffees and lattes, as well as a box of donuts. He was also carrying anger that needed to be let out.

"I can't believe it! I spend two years working under that pompous blowhard to become a great journalist! I spend countless weeks, days, hours following leads to great stories. And what do I get for all of my hard work? A cold shoulder and lunch detail! Not to mention the fact that he forgets my name! As always!" Jak yelled out to himself with people taking notice to his rant. He finally managed to work his frustration out of his system after a minute. "Hmph, Junior Editor my foot, just a fancy title they gave for a delivery boy. ll I wanted to do was to be given the chance to make a difference against all the wrong that happening around us. Instead I'm just delivering breakfast pastries. *Sigh*"

As Jak continued to make his way back, he starts to hear people around him running away screaming from something and pointing to something in the air. He took notice to what everyone was pointing at and was able to see why there was a panic. It was a huge meteor that was falling towards Acmetropolis. Jak had to run away, But before he could, the meteor had already crashed. The impact had caused a earthquake that caused Jak to fall back on his backside. Not long after the earthquake that a huge explosion of light followed after and was heading towards where Jak was.

"AHGH!" Jak screamed as he was encased in the light. He felt a massive amount of energy surging through his entire being. He could also feel great pain that was ripping him apart cell by cell. Finally, after all that, the last thing he could feel was a cold sensation wrapping around him before the light had dissapeared and everything had gone black.

_Moments later..._

Jak had been lying on the concrete, completely unconscious, not long after the unknown meteor had crashed landed and the huge explosion had ended. The bag of sandwiches, carrying case of drinks, and box of donuts lay around him still intact. A groan was heard from Jak, he was regaining consciousness.

"Ugh." Jak groaned in pain as he opened his eyes and slowly got up from the ground holding his side with one arm and using the other to push him up. "Ugh- what happened? Ugh- and why does everything hurt?"

Jak took a moment to check his surrounding to see what had happened. Nothing seemed to have happened. Except- everyone that he had seen on the streets was gone. The area seemed deserted. Jak then looked up at the sky to see if the meteor was still there, It wasn't, and the sun was still high up.

"How long was I out?" Jak wondered as he rolled up his sleeves and took a look at his watch. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "12:21! I slept for twenty minutes! I'm late!"

Jak scrambled to pick up the sandwiches, drinks, and donuts as quickly as he could. He then made a run for Acmetroplolis Press, all the while still aching in pain, and without him noticing the trail of footprints he was leaving behind him that were made with formed ice around them.

**Commander-Ookami: Well, what you guys think of my story? I decided to make my OC character human. Because you don't see a lot of human characters in the Loonatics Fanfics. I'm always up for writing a story that hasn't really been done yet. Easy action points to all who tell whats happening to my character. Also, please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Loonatics Unleashed series or it's characters, they belong to the Warner Brothers studios. I only own the idea for thinking up this story and the OC's in it. Including my OC, Jak Frost. Thank you.**

Jak had reached the front doors of the Acmetropolis Press building to see that everyone inside was scrambling around like chickens without their heads. Files and papers were either flying around in the air or lying flat on the floors, waiting to be picked up by the ones who dropped them. Everyone was screaming about the same thing; about what had just happened with the meteor that just landed. Jak, on the other hand, was trying to get through the whole mess to the elevators without dropping or spilling the food and drinks he was carrying.

"Wah! Hey! Watch it!" Jak had to keep repeating as he kept trying to avoid getting caught into the chaotic mess going on around him.

After some quick maneuvers, and a number of close-calls, Jak finally made it to the elevators unscathed. He called an elevator, stepped inside, and pushed the button for the top floor to where the conference room was. Everything was looking like it was going to be smooth sailing from there on. Until a flood of the staff entered the elevator all at once and papcked him in like a sardine. It was going to be a long elevator ride.

_Elsewhere in Acmetropolis, on location of a movie set in an alleyway..._

A lone figure lying on the ground begins to stir. The figure lifts himself up, wobbling a little in a distorted fashion, then pats himself off from his slightly torn-up pants to the top of his long... ears? Yeah, his long ears, because the figure was actually an anthropomorphic gray and white furred rabbit. Dressed in ripped and dirtied clothing of blue jeans with black boots and a red long sleeved shirt with a long blue jean vest. His name was Ace Bunny. He's a martial arts stunt double who, at the time before the meteor struck, was performing for the action star of the film in the alleyway. He had grand ideas for making the action scenes better, but were cast aside by the director, and instead had him end up getting beaten to a pulp for the scene. This would explain why he had looked like such a mess. Ah, the glorious life of a stunt man or should I say stunt bunny.

"Whoa, what da heck was dat?" Ace asked as he tried to survey the alleyway for the director and the crew. Nobody was around except for the filming equipment. "Where is everyone? Hmm... maybe I should head back to the studio? Get myself cleaned up... Whoa!" Just then, his eyes began to glow and a twin beam of energy coming out of his eyes. "And maybe get myself to a optometrists, somethings up with my eyes."

Ace began wobbling his way out of the alleyway while rubbing his eyes relieve himself of what had came out of them. He had decided to ignore the gaping hole of melted brick and metal on the wall.

_At the Acmetropolis public pool..._

Another anthropomorphic animal was lying flat on his back and is just about to awaken from his brief moment of unconsciousness. This time it was a black feathered duck wearing a red/yellow swimming trunks with blue flip-flops and a red/yellow sleeveless shirt. He also had a pool net draped over his head. His name was Jason Duck, but people usually refer to him as just 'Duck'. He was working as a pool boy, much to his chagrin, but would have rather like to have been a lifeguard instead. It certainly would be more pleasant than to keep pulling out soggy diapers from the deep.

"Ugh- huh? Gah!" Duck cried in reaction to waking up with a dirty pool net over his head. As he was flailing his arms around to get the net off, his body began to glow and in a flash he disappeared. He reappeared on top of the lifeguard tower. Only to end up falling off of it in a comedic fashion. "Wah! Oof! Ugh- wha? How'd I get here? Something weird is going on here. But I don't want to find out!"

Duck ran off in a panic from the pool as fast as he could in an attempted to get home. But he was disappearing and reappearing again and again in short distances.

_Acmetropolis University, inside of a crumbling gymnasium..._

A female anthropomorphic tan and white furred rabbit with blond bangs, dressed in a long sleeved leotard with a blue hair band around the base of her ears and long socks with matching blue shoes, was making her way out of the crumbling gym with a hand on her head. Her names Lexi Bunny. Just before the building was crumbling, and she was encases in a strange light coming from the doors, she was performing for the Acmetropolis University cheerleader try-outs. She was doing excellently, even better than the head cheerleader, but because of this she was rejected. Obviously because the jealous head cheerleader didn't like being shown up.

"Oh man, what was that? Oow- my ears! Ooh- my head!" Lexi moaned as her ears and head was ringing for some reason. as she was doing so, a small chunk of the ceiling had fallen and came down with a almost inaudible crash. However, when it crashed, she heard what sounded like a avalanche was coming down. She cringed and cried out as the sound was pounding her skull like a freight train. "Wah! My ears!" she raised her hands to the sides of her head to brace her head from splitting, then her ears began to surge a pink energy through them and then came out to blast a hole through the wall of the gym. "Wha-! What's happening to me!"

Lexi ran away from the crumbling and unstable gymnasium in fear and confusion. She had no idea what was happening to her.

_On the steps of the Acme Institute..._

A anthropomorphic brown furred coyote, wearing red pants with black/orange boots and a yellow long sleeve shirt with a aqua blue lab coat and goggles, had just awakened after the shock wave of the meteor had caused him to fall back and bathed him in the strange light. His name was Tech E. Coyote. He's a senior student at the Institute who, before the meteor, was presenting his senior thesis to one of the professors when his presentation ended up self-destructing, thus ruining his chances for passing. as well as leaving himself and his clothes ruined and covered in soot. Who allows a self-destruct mode for extra credit?

"Whoa, what just happened? It felt like I was being energized with some form of energy on a molecular level." Tech analyzed as he checked himself out for any possible side effects. He then noticed the fragment of his senior thesis that blew up lying next to him. "Oh my poor baby! Don't worry, daddy's going to fix you up and make you better than ever!" Tech began to coo and stroke the remaining piece of junk. It was then that the piece had let out a massive volt of electricity at him. "Ahh!" he screamed as he dropped the device and was turned into a smoldering pile of ash. Techs ash pile began to surge with a green energy that changed the ash back into the coyote that had stood in it's place. When Tech realized what had happened to him, he blinked in disbelief. He rechecked himself again to see if he was all there. He was. "It seems as though I've just developed regenerative abilities." Tech then went to pick up the machine fracgment he dropped, but then pulled back after remembering what had happened before. Once again he felt the same green energy as before being channeled through his fingers and extending out to the fragment. Then pulled into his hand and had caused him to give the look of disbelief again. "Regenerative and magnetic abilities! It seems that the impact of the meteor has given me super abilities! I wonder what else was a result of the impact?"

As Tech was taking in and analyzing everything that had just happened. He failed to notice that his magnetic abilities were still active, with a bus passing by, resulting in getting him pulled towards the passing bus. Thereby getting him stuck to the back of the bus and hitching a ride against his will.

_At Acmetropolis wrestling arena..._

A anthropomorphic brown furred Tasmanian devil, wearing a red leotard with a red do-rag and black boots with gold/red gauntlets, was fighting four strange looking wrestlers at once. It was four against one match. The Tanzanians name was Slam, alias the Twisted Spinner, a professional wrestler who was originally fighting against one opponent before the meteor crash. The oppenent, named Carlos the Conqueror, tried to get Slam to forfeit the match. Slam refused and wanted to win. The result had led Carlos to insult Slam and tricking him into getting beaten around. Slam managed to get get the jump on him, by throwing him at the other three wrestlers. He was then encased in the strange light when the meteor impacted and the stadium shook. Talk about your 'Grand Slam' eh? Heh-heh, yeah it's a bad joke. Sue me.

"All right Mr. Fat Head, your going down! Hard!" said the wrestler who was originally fighting slam as he and the other three were getting ready to jump on Slam.

Slam replied with grunting English, practically gibberish, then ended with a loud raspberry. The four wrestlers ponced the moment the raspberry ended. Slam was getting dog piled on all sides, he could only manage to punch out one of them at a time, he was in trouble. He tried to bring all the strength he could find in him. Instead he felt a surge of energy pumping through his muscles. He lifted the four wrestlers at once and began to spin. Spinning at such a fast rate that he gave the appearance of a small tornado. The wrestlers all screamed like little girls as they tried to hang onto slam before getting all over the arena stadium. When Slam finally stopped spinning, he could see that Carlos and the other wrestlers were gone. Slam reacted with a look of confusing and scratching of his head. He would have continued to wonder what just happened. But, his sense of smell distracted him with the delicious aroma that was coming from outside. "*sniff-sniff* Mmmm... yummy!"

Slam had sooner rushed out the doors than to notice where the four other wrestlers ended up. Two were tangled in the seats of the audience upper levels, one had crashed through the window and landed in a tree outside, and Carlos the Conqueror ended up getting his wrestling tights hooked high above the arena and result in giving him a massive wedgie.

_At the steps of an Acmetropolis office building..._

A purple and blue feathered roadrunner in a light/dark blue skating uniform with helmet and rocket skates was trying to get back on his feet after being falling back from the meteor crash and light show. The roadrunners name was Rev Runner, a delivery boy for Quick Wrap Sandwich Shack and an inventor. Rev was making a delivery for the sandwich shack, who's policy is to make a delivery within 30 minutes or it's free. However, having 30 minutes available to make a delivery wasn't the case. It was more like having five minutes to make the delivery by foot/rocket skates. If the delivery wasn't made on time, then Rev wouldn't get payed. Rev made it do the delivery site in time, but because of the clients watch was a minute fast, Rev had to give it for free and won't be getting paid for it. You know, this could have been avoided if the cook learned how to cook faster.

"Ooh... I feel a bit woozy." Rev said as he was slowly making it up to his feet. "Alright-I-feel-better-now. Man-oh-man!-What-was-that?-It-was-like-a-jolt-of-energy-was-released-through-me-from-the-blast. But-what-exactly-happened? Where-did-that-blast-come-from? And-what-am-I-gonna-do-about-Cookie-and-the-delivery!" Rev recalled that he had missed the delivery time and now he wasn't going to get paid. "Maybe-he'll-give-me-another-chance! I-mean-I-still-have-other-deliveries-to-make-right? I-better-hurry-back!"

Rev took off running as fast as he could. He had to find an alternate root since the root he took was a one-way trip. It would usually take him a trial and error to figure his way back, or if he recognizes something from an old root he once took, he'll use that root to get around easier. This time though, he somehow could see the fastest root back to the sandwich shack as if it was marked out for him. Also, he felt like he was moving even faster than before as everything around him slowed down to the point of almost being frozen in place. When Rev finally reach the shack, it had already reached one minute past the moment he left the office building.

"Wha?-How?-When-did-I?" Rev wondered as he entered the front door. "It's-almost-as-if-I-moved-really-fast! I-mean-I'm-fast-but-I-was-moving-really-really-really-fast! Like-super-fast! But-the-question-is-how?" His wondering ended as he was snapped back to reality by his obnoxious boss.

"There you are! Come on! We've got more orders needed to be delivered!" the cook said as he handed Rev the bags of sanwiches and the list of adresses they each needed to be delivered to. "You've got seven minutes to deliver them all or I take the total out of your pay for the next month!"

Rev nodded in understanding and swiped the bags and the list in a split second and disappeared in a flash of red light. leaving behind a open mouthed cook nd flying bits of paper.

_Back at Acmetropolis Press, top floor of the building..._

The doors of the elevator had open and everyone was slowly making thier way out. Ech of them cluching themselves and rubbing thier hand in an attempt for warmth. As if the temperature had dropped to the point of below zero. Everyone was freezing in that elevator, except for Jak who seemed unaffected.

"What's up with everyone? Doesn't feel cold to me." Jak commented to himself as he saw everyone else around him trying to keep warm. Jak had made his way to the conference room and saw the same commotion he had seen at the entrance. Except he could hear the chief editor more clearly than the mumbles of him in the elevator. Once he was in sight, Jak cautiously aprroached him.

"Come on people! I want every bit of detail on that meteor that had just crash ASAP! I want to see headlines about it! Is it a sign of the end? Is it ment as an alien attack? Will it sprout legs and destroy the city? I want answers people!" the chief yelled as he checked papers he had clenched in his hands.

"Um, sir? I'm here with the lunch order you requested." Jak motioned to the bags and boxes he was carrying with him. All the while hoping the chaos going on has distracted him from noticing that he was late for delivery.

"Well it's about time you show up son! A big crises just came up while you were doing who knows what!" the chief pointed out as he was sorting through the papers. This brought Jaks smile back. "We're practically starving ourselves here! How can focus on this major scoop without proper nutrition!"

Jack smile was gone again as he handed out the food on the table. Everyone grabbed for the drinks, the sandwiches, and the donuts. However, they all noticed something was off with the food. Everyone who tried to take a bite out of the sandwich had almost chipped a tooth because it was ice solid, the donuts had frosting of actual frost. When the chief tried to take a sip of his coffee, he couldn't get a sip. He removed the top off the container to try and pour the drink out. Only to have it fall out of the cup into a solid form of the cup on the table. Everyone was kinda upset there food was practically inedible. The chief himself was really upset by it.

"What is this? I asked you to get lunch and instead we get this? I migth've forgiven you for showing up late! But cannot forgive this!" the Chief Editor yelled out at Jak. "I need people who can fallow orders and carry them ou! Son, you don't seem to follow that! Clean off your desk and hand in your Identification card Jessie!"

Jak reacted to this with a stare of disbelief. Normally a person would be outraged with being fired for something as petty as this. Anyone except Jak. He would usually restrain his anger and become as cool as a cucumber. This time however, he was becomming as steamed as a lobster with his face showing it. So much so that his eyes were even glowing a icy blue glow. Not just because that he was fired. But mostly because of what he was just named. Jessie; a girls name.

"**MY- Name- Is- JAAAK!**" Jak had screamed as he released his anger out. Then a blast of freezing air had blasted out from around him and spread throughout the entire floor.

By the time Jak finished his scream, he was managing to steady his breathing to calm down, he noticed something completely odd. Everything and everyone around him was covered in snow and Ice. The windows and doors had frost and ice faorming on them. Every desk and chair had inches of snow either ontop or around them. All of the staff were frozen in place where they stood with a sheet of snow and icecles hanging on them. Jak gave a confuse and nervous look in response.

"Um, I'll- I'll just pack my thing's and go... ok." Jak directed himself to the now frozen Chief Editor while motiong his way out. "Ok then. Uh... bye?"

Jak then proceeded his way out of the conference room and towards the elevators while he whistled a tune in a nonchalnt manner.

_In a disclosed location from Acmetropolis..._

A lone figure in a cornell red hooded-cloak was standing behind various screen and monitors that were showing different parts of Acmetropolis. It was a tall and blonde haired woman with emeraled eyes.

"If I don't find a way to stop my brother soon, all of Acmetropolis will be destroyed, and every innocent life will be wiped out." the hooded woman commented as she looked on at the monitors.

Her attention to the monitors had ended as a loud alarm went off. The sensors had sprunge to life as they detected several forms of anomalies on the screen showing a map of Acmetropolis. There were seven different blips in seven different locations.

"Hmm... interesting, it would seem that my brothers meteor has caused some other unexpected side effects." the woman analyzed as the screens showed seven different individuals exibiting different abilities. She was intrigued. "Perhaps they could be Acmetropolises best hope. Computer! Analyze subjects and list all information on them!"

The Computers acknowledged the womans orders and began to process data with the images of the seven individuals still on screen.

**Commander-Ookami: The second page of chapter one is up and everyone is discovering thier newfound powers. As well as a certain someone has discovered them. I must apologize if changing from one location to another was confusing for any of you. But I wanted to get how everyone reacted to getting thier new powers in one page. Please tell me what you think and if I need any improvement.**


End file.
